Last Night of a Killer
by ciberloco
Summary: What happened the night before every DiVA member faced Beatrix?


**Last Night of a Killer**

**By: Ciberloco**

**Author Note:** Thanks to Sassy Lil Scorpio for the wonderful beta job of this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I checked my bank account and I have no money. So, I wrote this for fun! The original idea is from Quentin Tarantino and Uma Thurman

After three hundred push-ups in a fancy hotel room, one woman had stopped for a while. Besides the strength of the blond woman, there was something unusual about her—she was one of the top assassins of the world.

Her name was Elle Driver.

Elle had been drinking all night. Sometimes she couldn't stand that damn parch. Every time her skin felt that leather parch, bitterness came to her—the bitterness of not being strong enough to fight back when she needed.

If she had the opportunity to make people suffer, then she would send them right to hell. These same people who awakened her ugly side didn't live long enough to brag out about what they did.

She remembered the first time she killed someone. The funny part is that she didn't even want to…

Twenty-five years ago, a young blond girl with two, yes,two beautiful blue eyes was smoking her first cigarette in the restroom of a mall. She enjoyed going to those ritzy malls and watched out for those beautiful dresses in those fancy stores.

She always looked at them, but was disappointed because they were too expensive to buy. There was one that she really liked, a white dress with a low V-cut and spaghetti straps.

You know when you're a crack whore's daughter whose husband has dumped her long time ago you cannot think about having those things. Especially when your mother made you work to pay her "medicine to make her feel good". Sometimes she wanted to take a hammer and smash her mother's head with it. What the hell, she would have done it with her bare hands if she were given the opportunity.

But Elle wasn't like any other girl. Secretly, she started saving the coins from the crappy jobs that her mother made her do. Cleaning those stupid yards, she hated dirt. Dirt made her feel dizzy. She couldn't stand dirt and the crap of those fucking neighbors that she had to pick up. That made her want to vomit.

Quite often she wanted to tell her mother to screw herself and if she dared to hit her, Elle would fight back.

Yeah, bring it on bitch, she thought.

But now she had the money to buy that dress that she wanted. That was one of the few times she could walk proudly to a store. The arrogant clerk looked at her in a way that she almost felt embarrassed to enter. Well, she didn't have any money to afford better clothing, but now was another story.

She decided to wear that dress. And for the first time in her life, she felt happy. She walked with her head up. She was pretty. Her slim tall body and her blond hair made her look really gorgeous. She felt attractive. It was really nice to see how the other boys reacted now that she was different.

She walked all day, enjoying every minute.

It is said that "all good things come to an end". And in this case it was right, it was time to go back home. She couldn't arrive home with a brand new flashy dress. She had to change her clothes somewhere.

She saw a small restroom next to the food court. It was kind of lonely, but she wouldn't take any risk that her mother discovered what she had done. She would totally freak out if she knew that Elle could afford a good dose of drugs for the price of that dress.

She entered the restroom and it was dark, but not that dark enough to see that apparently she was alone. Most people don't think when they make stupid decisions and this time Elle didn't think at all.

She was changing her clothes when some dirty hands snatched her from behind.

She panicked. She couldn't even scream. She tried, but nothing came out of her mouth. She thought that she would be raped and nobody would stop it. Elle knew that the police always arrived late.

Those dirty hands belonged to an old man.

-Come on, princess. Give daddy some sugar – The old man mumbled.

There was something that Elle had always been proud of—that she never cried for anything. That was a big fat lie. She cried like a little girl in that trapped moment. People say that adrenaline can help you to do things that you don't believe you are able to, but the stupid adrenaline wasn't helping at all.

There was something that brought her back to reality.

The old man's smell. His smell was so nasty that she couldn't breathe. Like the same fucking shit that her mother made her pick up. She wanted to puke right now.

What the man didn't know is that he would make the biggest mistake in his life. He licked her face and suddenly all the adrenaline rushed out. She just pushed him back and she didn't know how he broke his neck.

He had woken up the beast. And it would never go away. She hit him with all her strength several times. She didn't even notice her bleeding hands until she saw that the man's face was looked like those pieces of meat that you buy in Wal-Mart.

Her flashy new dress was gone. It was a smelly and bloody rag. It was so repulsive that she immediately took it off. She changed her clothes as fast as she could and ran away.

She had never mentioned that to anybody. That was the first time she had worn a dress and for years she hadn't worn a dress, but only one more time.

She decided to have another shot of tequila from the half-empty bottle she had been drinking out of, for most of the afternoon in that liquor store.

That second time was for Bill. Bill, the man she would give anything for. She would kill for him. Actually that was her reason to go on. What she liked about Bill was that he didn't look at her in the way most of the men do. He didn't say anything about the small thigh black dress. But she didn't care—she was happy only because she was his favorite girl.

Alcohol usually helps people to feel more confident. And Elle was starting to feel the effects of the tequila. If Bill had been in front of her, she would have told him that he was everything to her. That he was her life, her reason to go on.

Even though he considered her to mostly be a killing machine than a woman. But everything changed when that stupid bitch of Kiddo arrived. She wasn't his favorite anymore.

She tried hard to be better. She hated Beatrix with all her heart. There was something she had to respect about Black Mamba. She was really good at killing people.

It was incredible how a stupid piece of crap like Budd had caught her that easily. She didn't know who was more stupid eitherBea or Budd. Bea, because she underestimated Budd or Budd just for the simple fact of being Budd.

Budd was a special case. He was disgusting in every sense. And now he had defeated her nemesis.

Elle loved to use new words when she could. Which words? Or do you mean 'swords'? And this one, she liked the most. Don't misunderstand Elle, she despised Beatrix, but she respected her.

Now that Beatrix was gone, it was time for Elle to show her respect by getting rid of the one who had killed her. What the hell, she would do it only for the pleasure of watching Budd die painfully.

Elle was a woman who liked to plan everything in advance. In this business you rarely have an opportunity to screw something up, that's why she liked to write her ideas in a small notebook. It started out a long time ago, and she didn't even remember the exact moment that she did it the first time.

She wrote this:

_How to get rid of the scum?_

_Beat him up (too obvious)_

_Shoot him (gun can be traceable)_

_Stab him (too disgusting and I don't want to stain my hands)_

Then an idea crossed her mind, and she wrote something that she underlined. Those words were:

Poison him

"Ding, ding. We have a winner," she said.

She loved her notebook. It was like her smoking: writing in the notebook made her think things more clearly.

She didn't even think about it for more than two seconds, when she knew what she would use.

A black mamba.

"That would be a blast**,"** she said happily. Poison was one of the most effective ways to kill someone.

The night was beautiful. There weren't any sounds from the street that she could hear in the quiet suite of one of the most expensive hotels from the city.

She decided to smoke another cigarette on the balcony. She realized that the light of the moon was too bright, almost as bright as it is in China. She didn't like to remember China because with that memory she remembered someone that she hated as much, if not more so than The Bride: that person was Pai Mei.

Suddenly the memory of that old stupid fool of Pai Mei. His face appeared like a flash in her head. She remembered him perfectly with his white hair and long beard. He was an idiotic son of a bitch that had flown out from hell. Since the very first day of her training, he had given her hell.

His tongue was as sharp as one of those Hattori Hanzo swords. She bit her tongue several times. She especially hated cooking for him. Of course the asshole wouldn't share any single bit of his food; although there was a lot for more than one person.

He was the most hideous bastard that she had ever met. What made her control her killing instinct was the fact that Pai Mei could kill her with only one finger. But as many of the people that fuck with Elle, Pai Mei didn't survive her revenge.

What she loved most is that that shit-bag didn't see it coming. She would have given anything to have a Polaroid of the moment he started to feel the effect of the poisoned fish heads. The way he cradled on the floor like the worm he was. She enjoyed the taste of her victory every second.

She knew that he loved fish-heads and she saw her big chance there. She just connected all the dots. And the solution hit her

There were plenty of rats; those disgusting things were on her every damn night. She noticed there were no rats in Pai Mei's bedroom. She also realized there was poisonous seed on one corner of the room. She just observed how fast the rat died after they had eaten the seeds. So, she made a calculated decision to poison her Pai Mei.

She knew it was the day. Today's special dish would be to die for. Literally. When she finished cooking she offered him the fish heads.

What do you see idiot!- He said sharply.

Nothing master – she said apparently humble and went out from the room, but she couldn't be happier. She felt alive.

She just needed to wait outside ten minutes when she heard Pai Mei can say she heard him coughing and sputtering. She knew Pai Mei was hopeless.

Elle, you treacherous dog – He said. His face was red as a tomato. He could hardly breathe.

She just focused on that glorious moment and the way he was suffering.

Pai Mei didn't last more than **ten** minutes but those minutes were just as good as chocolate ice cream and a good cigarette.

Elle made mistakes, but she couldn't even understand herself when she decided to be Pai Mei's pupil, even though Bill had told her what kind of sick bastard he was. Pai Mei plucked out one of her eyes!His training had changed her in every way. She had to face it. If not for Pai Mei, she wouldn't be the cruel sadistic bitch she was—and she proud of that.

Fucking idiot – she mumbled while lighting up the next cigarette. She wanted to stop smoking.

Once Vernita joked about Elle's smoking. Vernita said Elle hadn't been fucked for a long time and smoking had become a good substitute. Vernita was partially right. Smoking made her feel relaxed. Yeah, she knew that smoking was really bad for her and when you are in a risky business like her it was extremely necessary to be in good shape. Bill had told her several times smoking would kill her, but that would be too ironic to be true.

But the most painful thing was the fact that Pai Mei didn't consider her the best. That fucking whore of Kiddo was the best for him.

It was confusing even for her. How can you despise someone and respect them at the same time? She knew it was illogical, but at least she was happy that she had beaten the crap out from Kiddo in Two Pines. She considered the beating to be unfair, but don't misunderstand her. She enjoyed every damn minute and hell that she would do it one more time. What she considered unfair was that she couldn't do it alone.

She felt the same adrenaline at Two Pines; that she had experienced years ago when she beat the crap out of that corpse-like old man.

She remembered the scene perfectly. The heat in the small church was intense. She didn't like the smell of the blood of the bodies but this time itwas like a drug for her.

All the VIPERS had teamed up against Beatrix. That was too easy to be truth. Beatrix was so fat that she had difficulty standing up.

Budd just held her from behind. The rest were hurting her in every possible way they could think of. Vernita was playing with her knives, slashing every single piece of Beatrix's skin. O-Ren was kicking her and giving her some nice bruises to her cheeks. Beatrix fell down like a bag of rocks.

Of all the people that participated in the massacre at Two Pines, Elle enjoyed it the most. One could even say that she enjoyed more than Bill.

Of course they knew how to hurt someone. They were the crème de la crème.

The glorious days of Black Mamba had passed away. Now she was just a fat cow that Elle was happy to kill. How could this be her enemy? The one Bill had respected and loved? Her head was a tornado. All the hate was coming out from her system. Elle was ecstatic.

She couldn't forget how Beatrix Kiddo looked.

There was only one word to describe it.

Pathetic.

Her face was unrecognizable bloody and sweating, just like those cheesy horror movies from the 80's, Friday the 13th. The only difference was this was totally real. She had some chipped teeth that not even the best dentist could fix. Her nose was broken. Beatrix stunk as hell. How could a human being stink like that?

Elle didn't remember the exact time they spent on Beatrix. Elle was secretly amazed about how long Beatrix was up and she couldn't continue anymore. That made Elle even more envious of Beatrix. Even in death, Beatrix wasn't spectacular.

Beatrix lay on the floor waiting for the worst.

She despised her, but she respected her. She survived the attack of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. The best thing that the organization was proud of was that they never had failed. This was the only time there had been an exception to the rule.

What Elle hadn't been able to do those many years was forget how Bill spared Kiddo's life at the crappy hospital in El Paso. That night, Beatrix was hopeless. She looked like an angel and Elle would send that angel right to hell. Elle hated that stupid nurse uniform, but it was the best way to enter the hospital.

This is going to be too easy- She thought.

Elle was an organized woman. She was ready whenever and wherever. Life has taught her that valuable lesson. She had investigated the room that Beatrix was. The time that she would be alone. What kind of poison to give her.

She entered the room and everything was going according to plan. She was ready to do it. Her damn luck with her damn cell phone! And she received the stupid phone call. That was Bill telling her to abort the mission and the worst part was she had to obey him.

She was so pissed off that she wanted to hurt someone, seriously. And this one time she would have done it free. Elle decided to hit the wall. It was not a smart decision, but at least she could decrease her anger for a while. She stopped when she saw the blood coming out from her knuckles.

After that moment she bottled everything that she felt that night, and she bottled everything until the moment that Kiddo woke up, she knew that someday she would kill Beatrix Kiddo

Fours years had passed since that moment. She received the call from Budd, she decided to make Beatrix suffer; hopefully Budd had left something to her. If he hadn't, he would pay.

What Elle didn't know was that was the last time she would see the moonlight in her life.

8


End file.
